Caught Up
by foldintothenight
Summary: Teacher and student. Mentor and protege. Do these roles still mean the same thing long after the student learns everything from their teacher? Is that all he'll ever mean to her? - Mary Williams (OC) one-shot. No real warnings necessary.


**I need to stop having random ideas...**

**Okay, so here is a Mary one-shot. It is based on the events at WWE Battleground. You know the drill. I do not own the WWE, any of it's employees, nor the event. I only own my OC Mary Williams.**

**Also noting right now that I know that I am SO behind on my other stories. I promise that I will update them very soon!**

* * *

It all happened so quickly...

Just before the match between the Rhodes family and The Shield, Mary Williams made her way down to ringside. She wasn't approved to join Dusty, but Mary was always the type to do what she wanted to. This, of course, was much to the chagrin of Shield member, and current US Champion, Dean Ambrose.

"Get her out of here!" Dean bellowed as he came around the ring.

Cody and Goldust both stood in front of the woman that they cared for like one of their sisters as Dusty glared to their opponents from beside Mary. "She is like family to us. I say that she can stay," the patriarch of the Rhodes family declared.

"Aww, what's the matter, Deano?" Mary mocked one of their adversaries in a baby voice. "Afraid I'm going to kick your ass again?"

"You got lucky little girl," Dean spat back.

"Whoa, whoa..." Brad Maddox appeared on the stage. "Calm down, everybody. I have a couple of messages from Ms. McMahon." He waited for the crowd to calm down a bit, and he had everyone's attention. "First of all, Goldust... or well, Dustin... I've been told to let you know that no matter what happens here tonight, this will be your _final_ chance with the WWE. Second of all, since Mary is already down here in her gear, itching for a fight, directly following this match, you will be going against Dean Ambrose for the title."

After a momentary celebration for Mary's impending title shot, the match was underway. Mary's intention for being there was to protect Dusty from The Shield, because she knew they wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. This wasn't necessary in the end, seeing as how Dusty was able to take out Dean with his belt and a "Bionic Elbow". Mary stood back as the Rhodes family took out The Shield, winning their match. She celebrated with them in the ring and stayed behind as some of their friends spilled out from the locker room, welcoming them back to the company. Once everyone was done celebrating, The Usos picked up Dean, dragging him to the ring for his match as Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, Natalya, and Kaitlyn stayed on the stage to watch while Cody and Goldust made their way back to the ring to ensure that Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns wouldn't interfere in the match. Thanks to Dusty, there wasn't much fight left in Dean. Merely a few minutes in, Mary executed a perfect "Best Regards" on him and pinning him to win the title.

Lillian Garcia stood up in the time keeper's area, microphone in hand with a huge smile on her face. "Your winner and _new_ United States Champion... Mary Williams!"

The crowd went wild as Cody and Goldust made their way back into the ring. They rose Mary up on their shoulders as she held the championship up high. Kaitlyn, Natalya, Zack, Kofi and the Usos made their way down to the ring to congratulate their friend. As they got to the ring, the Rhodes brothers let her down. As Mary's feet hit the mat, it happened. Her lips found their way to those of Goldust. Time stopped as she kissed her mentor, and much to her surprise, the kiss was returned. Gasps were heard around her, but Mary felt like she was in a dream. As they pulled away from each other in shock sounds became more clear again. She stepped back in a daze as Kaitlyn hugged her tightly, squealing.

Did that really just happen?

…

The next day, as he was getting ready for RAW, Cody was snapped out of a daze, by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"_Uncle Cody?" _The voice of Dustin's nineteen year-old daughter, Dakota, brought Cody back to reality.

"Oh... hey, sweetheart. What's up?" Cody sat up, looking himself in the mirror.

"_Is there something going on between my dad and Aunt Mary?"_ Despite her age, she was still very innocent and naïve in many ways. So she wasn't looking at the options for the possible explanations quite yet.

Cody took a deep breath, searching for his words. "I really don't think that there is, Kota. I just think that since this was the first time your dad was actually there while Mary won a title, and given the fact that we had just gotten our jobs back everything just sort of just swept them away."

"_So they were just caught up in the moment? Everyone was really happy last night._" Dakota suggested.

Cody smiled, "yeah, I really think that it was that. I know that you're dad is happy with his fiance, and Mare just recently married Ted."

"_And we all know she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize things with him. I've seen them together. I'd imagine that's what true love looks like,"_ Dakota smiled, relieved that things wouldn't be too weird for too long.

"Yeah, that is definitely love," Cody looked up as Mary walked into the room.

"_Is that how you feel about Alex?"_ Dakota smirked, knowing how her uncle would react.

"Maybe. Look, I've got to go. Your dad and I have a match tonight." Cody blushed as he hung up, looking up at Mary. "Hey Mare..."

Mary walked over to him, looking down with her arms crossed. "Hey Codes."

When she got to him, Cody reached up, gently lifting her face to look her in the eye. "Have you talked to Ted yet?"

Mary shook her head just as the sound of Mario getting a "1 UP" came from her pocket. She scrubbed her hand over her face to see the text she had just received from her husband.

Ted: Please tell me that was scripted.

Mary bit her lip as she responded to her husband's message. Mary: I wish it was, babe.

Ted: Should I be concerned?

Mary: I don't think so?

Ted: Well, let me know when you figure it out.

Mary took a deep breath as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "Well, Teddy Bear is mad."

Just as she said that, Dustin walked into the room. "I guess that means we should talk then..."

Mary nodded as Cody slipped out of the room, just as his girlfriend, Alex Hardy, was about to walk in. Cody bit his lip as Alex caught a glimpse of Dustin and Mary facing each other, looking at the floor.

"So what's the status?" Alex asked as she took her boyfriend's hand.

Cody took a deep breath, linking his fingers with Alex's. "All I know is that Ted is upset and Mare feels horrible."

"I know that she doesn't think of your brother like that," Alex nodded as they started walking down the hall together. "I've never seen a love like she shares with Ted."

"I've witnessed it ever since we were kids. There is no way this is going to end things for them," Cody took a deep breath, suddenly not so sure of the status himself.

…

Mary looked up at her mentor, biting her lip. "Goldie, I've always loved you, but I hope you know that it's never been like that."

Dustin nodded with a small smile, "still isn't, right?"

Mary laughed softly. "Of course not!" She held up her hand that possessed her wedding band. "I'm Ted's. You know that."

Dustin laughed softly, nodding. "I was there, remember? I was the stand in for your dad. If anything were to happen, and he wouldn't have been able to walk you down the aisle, I was ready."

Mary smiled, "you're just extremely proud of me. That was the first time you were at ringside when I won a title. No one can fault us that."

"Exactly, just caught up in the moment, little sister," Dustin took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go put my face on."

Mary smirked, nodding as she left Dustin alone. She pulled out her phone, texting her husband.

Mary: It was purely accidental. We were caught up in the proud moment. My mentor was just extremely proud of me.

Ted: So you're still all mine?

Mary: Forever and always Teddy Bear. I love you.

Ted: I love you, too. See you in a couple of days, Mare Bear.

As Mary finished making up with her husband via text, Dustin stood behind her in the shadows, now in his Goldust face paint. He sighed as he watched his protege walk away happily. Letting her go on with her life.


End file.
